


All Tea Productions - Professional, High Quality Porn

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Walk, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Dom Keith, Dom Lance, Edging, Keith and Shiro are just friends, M/M, Multi, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Names, Rough Keith, Spit Roasting, Sub Shiro, degradation kink, exhibitionist kink, friends that both love Lance, gagging, klance, manhandling kink, porn stars, public, remote-controlled vibrator, shance, sub lance, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: Lance, a popular porn star most commonly associated with All Tea Productions, decides to branch out in to some kinks suggested by his fans with the help of his boyfriends Keith and Shiro and maybe even some of his friends.***Title Suggestions Welcome*****Kinks will be listed as Chapter Titles and added to Tags**





	1. Shance and Klance - Public, Exhibitionism, Creampie, Cum Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions for future chapters in the comment section :) hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ages & Porn Names:
> 
> Lance ~ 21 ~ Blue
> 
> Keith ~ 24 ~ Reed
> 
> Shiro ~ 31 ~ Blake
> 
> I tried to make these sound as much like their lion colours as possible. The names are used in any dialogue but not in description as I thought this would be easier on readers :) x

“So, what do you think about fucking me in public?” Shiro choked on the bite of his sandwich that he had just taken, swallowing it down with large gulps of water.

“Sorry, what?” He asked, face enflamed from either Lance’s ability to be so nonchalant about the subject of sex, in a public place mind you, or from choking. Probably a bit of both.

“You okay?” Keith asked him, offering his drink to Shiro, who had drained his own glass.

“Yeah. Fine.” He cleared his throat and looked up at Lance.

“Maybe warn the guy before you mention work in public?” Keith smiled at Lance as he patted Shiro’s back.

“Sorry baby.” Lance leaned over and kissed Shiro’s rosy cheek and then sat back in his chair. “I didn’t think you were listening. I was actually talking to Keith but we can make this a crowd.” Lance grinned.

“Make what a crowd?” Keith asked, earning a deadpan look from Lance. “Don’t give me that look, I was people watching. You know I’m only half paying attention when I’m people watching.”

“I was talking to Coran after my scene with Ryan the other day and we went through the comments and suggestions on my profile and a ton of people are asking for public or at least semi public videos. I thought about it and I think the only way I’d be comfortable would be if I were to do it with you and/or Takashi.” Lance spoke, ignoring Keith’s inability to pay attention for long periods of time.

“I’m down.” Keith shrugged, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

“Kashi?” Lance asked, laying his hand over Shiro’s on the table.

“I’d much prefer it if you had both of us with you if you’re gonna be doing a scene in public.” Shiro frowned at the thought of anything happening to his boyfriend and the man he’d come to think of as one of his best friends.

“Aww, are you worried about us Shiro?” Keith teased lightheartedly.

“Mildly concerned, yes. It’s not like there’s a studio and security around to protect you and if there were people would question it. Lance will be safest with both of us.”

“So are you in?” Lance asked excitedly.

“I guess so.”

“Perfect! I’ll tell Coran.” He pulled out his phone, only for Keith to snatch it away. “Hey!”

“I’ll tell Coran. You finish eating before it gets cold. You know how easily you get food poisoning.” Keith instructed, already pressing the phone to his ear.

“I hate that you care about me sometimes.” Lance grumbled with a blush and a small, involuntary smile.

...

“I’m so excited, I’m hard already.” Lance grinned as Keith trained the camera on him whilst Shiro drove.

“Why don’t you show us?” Keith smirked from behind the camera and panned down as Lance groped himself through his tight jeans, showing the clear outline of his hardness. Keith reached a gloved hand across and palmed him, making Lance sigh with pleasure. Keith removed his hand from the frame steadied the camera on Lance’s face again.

“What are we doing today, Blue?” Keith asked, using Lance’s screen name rather than his actual one.

“I’m feeling... naughty.” Lance grinned, shifting to look at the camera. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while and here I am. We are gonna drive around for a little while, maybe get out and walk around a bit, then we’re gonna find a nice, semi private area and have some fun.”

“Semi private?”

“Well, I can’t exactly get spit-roasted in the middle of the grocery store, can I?”

“Well, you could, I just don’t think it would be very appropriate.” Shiro chuckled from the front seat.

“I’ve always wanted to get kicked out of a grocery store.” Keith joked. “Are you feeling naughty enough to suck my cock right now? I’m sure Blake would appreciate the view from the front seat.” Keith smirked at Shiro in the rear view mirror as Lance reached over and undone his pants, lifting his hips to help Lance tug his jeans down to his thighs, exposing his half hard cock. Lance looked around, biting his lip before lowering his head and immediately beginning to bob his head up and down over Keith’s rapidly hardening member.

“That’s it, princess.” He spoke softly, running his fingers through Lance’s hair and gripping a handful, taking over control of Lance’s movements. He allowed Lance to bob his head up and down for a few more beats before pulling the younger male up and kissing him sloppily, tasting himself on Lance’s pierced tongue.

The trio drove around for a while longer before Lance began shifting in his seat.

“I think I have to pee, I think I’m too excited.” He giggled.

“You wanna pull over?” Shiro asked, ever the concerned boyfriend.

“I think we can just stop by this forest here. We’ll find a good spot off one of the trails.” Lance spoke, pointing somewhere out of frame. “You’re not filming me pee, I’m not branching out in to pee kinks... yet.” Lance spoke to the camera, making Keith chuckle.

“Okay, let’s go.” Shiro said as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Okay, I’m gonna go pee real quick.” Lance got out of the car and found a tree big enough to hide behind as he relieved himself. Shiro tugged the sleeves of his Henley down to his wrists and pulled his leather gloves on to hide his prosthetic. His boyfriends, Shiro now manning another camera, exited the car once Lance had reappeared and the three of them started walking one of the less worn trails.

“You wanna head off this way?” Keith asked Lance, who nodded and started walking in to a particularly thick section of trees and bushes.

“Here?” Lance asked his boyfriends as they stood in the slightly closed off area.

“I think this is good.” Shiro commented and produced another camera that he positioned to focus on Lance in between the two of them. Keith initiated, gripping a fistful of Lance’s hair and kissing him deeply.

“You ready to get fucked, princess?” Keith asked him, prompting Lance to nod and unzip his hoodie.

“I almost forgot.” Lance grinned, reaching in to his pocket. “I brought you a present, daddy.” He approached Shiro with his hand still buried in his pocket. “Close your eyes.” Shiro did as Lance said and the tanned male grinned at Keith’s camera as he pulled a ball gag out of his pocket. “Mouth open.” Lance placed the gag between perfect teeth and he was almost sad that Shiro’s face would have to be blurred in post-production to keep his identity a secret.

“There we go. So pretty.” Lance grinned as he tightened the buckle around the back of Shiro’s head. Lance kissed Shiro’s cheek before unbuckling his belt whilst Keith started palming himself through his pants. “Can’t wait to get your fat cock in my mouth.” Lance undone Shiro’s jeans with practiced ease and shed his hoodie, folding it and placing it on the floor to kneel on.

“Open my pants.” Keith ordered Lance, who immediately turned to Keith to partially undress him.

“I’m so lucky, I get two big cocks today.” Lance grinned, literally bouncing in his seat with excitement. 

“You get two big cocks most days baby.” Keith smirked and Shiro chuckled behind his gag. Once both men were exposed Lance took each member in one hand and began stroking. Shiro was big all around, long and thick enough that in the rarity that Lance bottomed with Shiro they always had to spend at least thirty minutes stretching Lance sufficiently. Keith was smaller than Shiro but still big. His member held more girth than length, still making it difficult to take but easier overall considering Keith was the one that fucked Lance more often than not. After a few moments of stroking Lance leaned forward and immediately took Keith down in to his mouth and throat until his lips pressed against the rough, trimmed hairs at his base. Lance held this position for a few beats before pulling back and spitting on to Keith’s member and using the saliva to stroke Keith with smoother motions. 

Lance, always up for teasing his daddy, flicked his tongue against Shiro’s tip. The older male let out a muffled groan against his gag and Lance pitied him, switching from teasing flicks to long, broad strokes with his tongue, eyes not leaving Shiro’s for a second. He spat on to his palm and spread his saliva over Shiro’s member before bobbing his head back and forth whilst twisting his wrist as he pumped his fist over Keith’s member. He took Shiro down as far as he could, an inch or so away from his base, before swapping sides and ducking his head to lick and suck at Keith’s balls whilst continuing to stroke both men.

“Put my cock back in your mouth.” Keith ordered Lance, taking one hand off of the camera to guide his member in between the tanned male’s glossy lips. The hand moved from his cock to the back of Lance’s head and held the youngest of the three’s head in place as he began thrusting in to Lance’s mouth, causing him to make beautiful choking and gagging noises entirely involuntarily.

“Put your tongue out.” He ordered and Lance did so, the new position of the muscle causing his piercing to graze blissfully against the sensitive underside of Keith’s cock. “You like that, princess? My big, hard cock fucking your throat?” Lance nodded and hummed his affirmative reply and, having both hands free, moved his left hand to Keith’s back pocket o retrieve the travel size bottle of lube.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” He asked sternly, grabbing Lance’s wrist before he could so much as pull the bottle out of his jeans.

“I’m gonna play with my daddy, sir.” Lance answered honestly, his cock twitching in his jeans at the feeling of Keith’s strong grip around his wrist. Keith released Lance, much to his displeasure, and tilted Lance’s face up to emphasise his point.

“Only with your daddy. Not yourself. You know that’s my job.” He let his thumb brush against his cheekbone gently before gripping the back of Lance’s head once again and thrusting in to his mouth. Lance blindly tugged Shiro’s jeans down to his ankles and unscrewed the cap to the lube, squeezing some on to his fingers before reaching around his body and spreading one cheek with one hand and inserting two fingers right away with the other. Shiro dropped a hand down to Lance’s forearm, stroking the contracting muscles softly as he pumped his fingers in and out of him slowly.  
Keith pulled out of Lance’s mouth and grabbed the bottle of lube before manhandling Lance on to his hands and knees, both he and Shiro kneeling to join him.

“Clothes off. Now.” Keith ordered and Lance scrambled to remove all of his clothes, not bothering to fold them neatly before going back to his position on his hands and knees, slick fingers inside Shiro, the weight of his cock heavy on Lance’s tongue but keeping him quiet - to an extent - as Keith worked him open harshly, jabbing his prostate every few pumps.

“Fuck, Reed.” Lance gasped out Keith’s stage name, Shiro’s now leaking cock resting on his cheek, flushed from the chill in the air as well as the heat of the moment.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll be limping back to the car.” Keith smirked sinisterly as he hooked his fingers inside Lance, making the youngest male moan loudly. Keith clamped a hand over his mouth and all three stilled, hearts racing.

“You asshole, you’re gonna get us caught.” Lance giggled once they knew the coast was clear and Keith grinned.

“Hey, I’m not the one that’s moaning louder than a foghorn.” Lance sent a playful glare his way and Keith finished preparing Lance before slicking his own member up with lube. “Get that cock in your mouth, princess.”

“Yes sir.” Lance held eye contact with Shiro as he took the older male as deep as he could, moaning around him as Keith slid home, bottoming out in one thrust. He wasted no time, allowing only a second for Lance to get used to his size before he started thrusting, building speed until every thrust sent Lance jostling forward on to Shiro, all three male’s breathing heavily and trying to stay as quiet as possible. Keith let out a grunt or a growl every few thrusts and Shiro let out little whine’s and whimpers around his gag as Lance worked his fingers in and out of the eldest, tongue flat against the underside of his cock and causing Lance to gag and choke on every moan, his face soon becoming a sloppy mess of tear tracks, precome and saliva. 

Keith picked up his pace impossibly and Lance’s eyes rolled back as the dark haired male’s hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise whilst his cock set every nerve ending Lance possessed on fire. His own neglected cock was leaking precome at this point and Keith, who knew the signs of his boyfriend being close, slowed his thrusts, muscles burning with effort. It was probably a good thing that he did, however, because just underneath the sound of Lance choking on his friend’s cock was the sound of footsteps and voices.  
“Shh, Shh, Stop.” Keith ordered and Lance dislodged the cock from his throat, panting as he looked back at Keith, only then hearing what he had. Keith clamped a hand over Lance’s mouth and ground his hips slowly, sending Lance’s beautiful blues rolling back once more as he struggled to keep quiet as well as keep himself from coming and still working Shiro to the best of his ability. Lance had never been more grateful that he’d gagged Shiro because the moment those footsteps passed right behind him, Shiro was coming hard, shot after shot landing all over Lance’s face, dribbling down his fist and even some in his hair.  
“Oh my God.” Lance whispered and laughed quietly. “Blake!” He giggled, thankfully remembering to use Shiro’s screen name in his state of shock.

“You have never come so much in the three years you’ve been with Blue.” Keith laughed in to Lance’s neck. He reached up and unhooked the gag, letting it fall around the older male’s neck. Shiro tucked himself away as Lance cleaned the come off of his hand with his tongue and sat back against the tree that blocked them from the view of others. Keith turned Lance over, laying the man against Shiro’s chest and instructing Shiro to hold his legs up and open wide. In this position every thrust of Keith’s hit Lance’s prostate and Shiro kept the younger male’s mouth occupied with his own to ensure no one would hear them. 

Keith, deciding that he’d had more than enough of the rough texture of the forest floor digging in to his knees, wrapped his left hand tightly around Lance’s member and his right around his neck and less than a handful of thrusts later Lance was coming all over his own stomach and Keith’s gloved hand. Another handful of thrusts later and Keith pulled out halfway and thrust shallowly inside Lance, breathing heavily as he emptied inside the male. 

He pulled out and kissed his way down Lance’s chest, cleaning up as he did. He lifted Lance’s hips, causing the male to giggle tiredly and went to work coaxing his finish out of Lance with his tongue, a fan favourite as well as one of his own favourite things to do.

“You better not be hoping to kiss me after this.” Lance giggled, earning himself a sharp smack on the thigh. Keith, happy with his cleaning job, lowered Lance back down in to Shiro’s lap and cupped his chin, spitting his come out in to Lance’s mouth.

“Swallow it.” Keith ordered and Lance, ever the Keith-pleaser, closed his mouth and swallowed, going as far as to lick his lips before Keith kissed him chastely, mindful of the other man’s come still smeared across his face. The three dressed once again and Lance walked back to the car still covered in Shiro’s come.

...

“I never thought people would enjoy this so much.” Shiro spoke in astonishment as he watched the likes and comments roll in on the video that had just been posted on All Tea Productions website. The three of them were on their enormous couch together, Lance in the middle as usual and Cosmo curled up by Keith’s side with his head in his lap.

“Everyone wants to know who you are, they love you.” Lance grinned up at Shiro.

“ ‘I’ve never seen or met another sub/daddy before. It’s nice to know there are more like me out there’.” Keith read the comment aloud. 

“ ‘Love how Reed always ends scenes with Blue by eating him out. You can tell by the way his cock twitches that he’s good with his tongue’.” Lance read another and giggled.

“ ‘the cum walk is so hot. Hope you drove all the way home with that hot load on your face’.” Shiro blushed at the comment and the trio scrolled through a few more, replying to the ones from a few regulars and discussing amongst themselves where they could take their next public scene.


	2. Klance - Public, Remote-Controlled Vibrator, Edging, Degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment if you have anything specific you'd like to see xx

“Babe, can you pass my wallet?” Keith asked Lance as the tanned male walked in to their living room, face mask on and hair wrapped in a towel where he was allowing his conditioner to soak in for a few minutes. 

“Where is it?” He asked, lifting his tea to his lips, sipping the warm liquid through a straw so that he didn’t crack his mask.

“It’s on the shelf by the L. E. A. S. H.” Keith spelled out, not wanting to disturb or excite the Great Dane-cross-German Shepherd that slept peacefully at his feet.

“Sure.” Lance grabbed the beaten up, black leather wallet that he’d bought for Keith after six months of them being together and six months of Lance being annoyed at how Keith just carried his cash loose in his pockets. The black-haired male hadn’t bought a new one in the three and a half years after Lance had bought it and he made a mental note to get his boyfriend a new one before the one he had quite literally fell apart.

“Here baby. What are you buying?” Lance handed Keith the wallet and flopped down on the couch beside him, only for Keith to stand up, smirking as he hid his laptop from Lance’s view. “What the-”

“It’s a present. You’ll love it, I promise.” He grinned, taking a seat in Shiro’s reading chair.

“Keith, you know I hate surprises.” Lance frowned petulantly.

“No, you love them, you’re just far too impatient to wait for them. You’ll know what it is on Tuesday.”

“But we’re filming Tuesday.” Lance eyed him suspiciously and Keith, having paid for the item, deleted his browser history and snapped the laptop closed, setting it on the coffee table and making his way back over to Lance to cuddle until it was time for Lance to rinse his face and hair.

The package arrived a day later and Keith made sure to hide it from Lance until the two set out to film another video for their account with All Tea.

...

“We’re gonna have some more fun today.” Lance grinned at the camera as he and Keith walked through the mall, Lance with his hands in his pockets and Keith holding the camera as discreetly as possible, lest he draw attention to them.

“What are we doing?” Keith asked and Lance leaned in closer.

“Reed bought a new toy the other day that he wants to try on me. I have no idea what it is but he’s been very smug the past few days. We’re gonna find a bathroom and have some fun. Then we’re gonna go do some shopping, maybe get some food.”

“I’m pretty hungry.” Keith spoke from behind the camera.

“You’re always hungry.” Lance giggled. “Come on, the bathroom is here.” The two made their way in to the bathroom and found a secluded stall. Keith set the camera on the toilet paper holder and cupped Lance’s face, kissing him deeply.

“We should hurry.” Lance giggled and Keith smiled against his lips, unzipping Lance’s coat and helping him out of it. He hung the item on the hook on the back of the door and began shrugging his backpack off.

“Undo your pants, push them down to your knees and bend over, hands on the wall.” Keith ordered. “Kneel on the toilet seat.” He unzipped his backpack and hung it up with Lance’s coat, retrieving a bottle of lube. Lance did as Keith said, holding his position as steady as possible. The older of the two clicked open the bottle and slicked up his fingers, closing the lid and tucking the bottle in to his back pocket. He spread one of Lance’s cheeks with his dry hand and plunged two fingers in to him with the other.

“You won’t need much preparing. You’re still loose from last night.” Lance shifted his hips, trying to get Keith to hit that sweet spot inside him, earning a sharp slap to his backside. “Did I say you could move? If I wanna find your prostate, I’ll do it myself, understand?”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“You will be when you feel just how powerful my new toy is.” Keith smirked and added a third finger. He picked up the camera once again and scissored his fingers in and out of Lance. “Look at the way you take my fingers... so fucking sexy. Wish I could put my cock in you and fuck you nice and hard, right here in this bathroom.”

“Please sir...”

“Shh, I’ll fuck you so hard later, I promise, I’m gonna fuck you so good, you just have to be a good boy for me right now, can you do that baby? Be a good boy for me?” Keith spoke softly as he pressed wet kisses to the back of Lance’s neck.

“So good for you, I’ll be so good for you, Reed.” Lance gasped, turning his head and silently begging for a kiss. Keith granted his wish, kissing him deeply before standing straight and reaching back in to his bag. Keith leaned forward, fingers still pressed deep inside Lance, and lay his chest against his back so that he could speak low in to his ear.

“This is my new toy.” Keith showed Lance the medium sized plug and Lance frowned in confusion.

“It’s a plug.”

“It’s not just any plug, sweetheart. If it was, it wouldn’t have an ‘on’ switch.” Keith flicked the switch in to the on position and grinned as Lance’s eyes widened at the intense, yet silent, buzzing.

“K-Reed, that’s so powerful, are you insane? I’ll be cumming every step I take.”

“I thought you said you’d be good for me. Were you lying?”

“No, but-”

“But nothing, slut. I’m gonna put this plug inside you and we’re gonna go and have some fun.”

“Yes sir.” Lance braced himself, fingers twitching against the tiled wall as Keith removed his fingers and used them to slick up the plug. He picked up the camera again and pressed the plug against Lance’s twitching hole, causing him to whimper softly.

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay.” Keith reassured as he slid the plug slowly, slowly, until it was settled snug against his backside.

“Reed, please, I’m gonna cum.” Lance gasped.

“No, you’re not.” With his now free hand, Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened an app. He slid his thumb down the screen and Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is that- are you controlling that with your phone?”

“Yeah, it’s great, isn’t it?”

“Maybe for you it is, I’m gonna be-” Lance cut off, clamping a hand over his mouth to conceal a long, loud moan as Keith slid his thumb up once again. He chuckled darkly and began a pattern of full power for ten seconds, half power for twenty and no power for thirty for a few minutes. “I’m leaking like a fucking faucet.” Lance panted and Keith manoeuvred the camera to see Lance’s cock leaking clear, sticky fluid.

“That’s why I told you to take off your pants.” Keith spoke, sounding so very proud of himself.

“I hate you so much.”

“Aww, I love you too.” He kissed Lance’s cheek and swiped his finger over the tip of his cock, turning the camera on himself as he licked Lance’s precome in to his mouth. “We’re gonna go have some fun.” He shut the camera off and Lance dressed himself once again, tucking his erection in to the waistband of his jeans to conceal it. He put his coat back on and the two exited the bathroom. 

With the vibrations temporarily turned off, Keith waited until Lance was sure to have forgotten about it. He started the camera up again when Lance was half way in to a store, a few items in the basket that hung on the crook of his forearm. He was studying a sweater, one that he thought would suit Shiro in his day job as a lawyer. He was feeling the material of the item between his fingers when Keith slid his thumb up the screen slowly, causing Lance’s eyes to widen and his fist to clench in the sweater.

“Fuck.” He cursed quietly and Keith grinned.

“You okay there, Blue?” He asked softly.

“F-fine. Just fi-IN-e.” He leaned forward on the wall for support, immediately realising his mistake when the vibrations inside him pressed directly against his prostate. Keith lowered the vibrations to a dull hum and Lance straightened his posture, smoothing out his clothes before he picked up the sweater on an XXL for Shiro. If anything, the size would be just slightly tight on his boyfriend, especially when he moved his arms.

“I hate you so much right now.” Lance took a deep breath and the two carried on shopping, Keith filming discreetly every time he whacked up the power on the vibrations.

“K-Reed, I swear to God if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.” Lance gasped as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s neck, knees shaking and threatening to give out. On the edge of his climax, Keith stopped the vibrations and Lance groaned in frustration, thankful that there were no store workers nearby to hear him.

“This fucking sucks.” Lance huffed out a breath, thankful that his makeup meant that no one could see the flush on his cheeks. Keith coughed to hide a laugh. “Fuck you, you’re paying for every penny of what’s in this basket.”

“Yes dear.” Keith continued to chuckle quietly and let Lance cool down for a while. They went to a few more stores, Keith paying for most of what Lance purchased, before they sat down for lunch. Once again, Keith waited until Lance would be unsuspecting. He was taking a sip of his soda when Keith discreetly began filming again and Lance’s eyes snapped shut, his teeth clenching around the straw in his mouth as the vibrations started again. He set his drink down and gripped the edges of the table.

“How does it feel, slut?” Keith asked him.

“S-so intense.” Lance took a deep breath and Keith lowered the intensity of the vibrations, allowing him a moment to collect himself before the waitress came over to them to make sure everything was okay with their food.

“Is everything alright with the food?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, we’re great thanks.” Lance grinned at her.

“Yeah, I was actually thinking about ordering some more.” Keith spoke, slowly raising the intensity again to a low hum that had Lance to draw his lower lip between his teeth and bounce his knee uncontrollably under the table as he fiddled with a napkin, tearing pieces of it off as Keith ordered another drink, another two sides and a dessert for them to share.

“Fuck you.” Lance snapped once the waitress had walked away and Keith pushed the intensity up to full strength, causing Lance to clamp a hand over his mouth.

“You’re being so rude, Blue. I ought to edge you for the rest of this meal.”

“P-please don’t.” He gasped, just barely managing to hold back a moan,

“What was that?” Keith asked him, changing the settings so that the vibrations pulsed inside Lance, somehow shocking him each time.

“Please don’t, I’m begging you, I’ll come, please don’t Reed.” Lance begged and Keith had mercy on him, stopping the vibrations once again.

“I expect you on your best behaviour from now on, no more calling me an asshole, no more cursing at me, and I mean it.” Keith said sternly.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“Good. Finish your food.”

“Yes sir.” Lance calmed and Keith shut off the camera as they finished their meal.

Keith started the camera again a few hours later when they had finished shopping and were getting in to the elevator to head back to their rental car in the parking garage attached to the mall. They were stood behind some people and Keith turned the vibrations on once again. Lance turned his head to Keith and the older male pocketed his phone before cupping Lance’s cheek and kissing him softly.

“You look tired, baby.” Keith said with false sincerity as he gently brushed his thumb over Lance’s cheek.

“It’s been a long day.” Lance said and Keith nodded in understanding, leaning in for another soft kiss, pecking him a few times. The elevator stopped and the two exited, Lance walking quicker than usual to get to the car. Once their bags were loaded, Keith whacked up the intensity again and Lance had to sit in the trunk as his legs gave out.

“Reed please, please, please, Oh God, please, I’m so close.” He gasped out, one hand grabbing at the front of his pants. Keith slapped the hand away and turned the vibrations down low enough that Lance would definitely feel them but he wouldn’t come. “Please Reed, I’m so close, please.”

“No. You wait until we get home.”

“Reed-”

“I didn’t stutter, Blue. Get in the car.”

“Yes sir.” Lance stood on shaky legs and got in to the passenger side of the car. Keith set the camera up to film them as he drove to the Air BnB that All Tea had rented for their shoot. The pair didn’t even bother to unload the car and Lance hooked his arm around Keith’s as they walked to the door, camera in Keith’s hand.

“Can I Come now? Please sir, please, I’m begging you, I need to come so bad.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and Keith turned the camera on them, smirking at it as Lance hurriedly kissed from his lips down to his neck and back up over and over again.

“I don’t know, Blue, have you been good enough?”

“Yes, yes, I have, please Reed, I need it, I need it so bad.”

“How many do you think you can give me, baby?”

“Maybe two.” Lance blushed.

“So, you’ll give me three, baby.” He nodded and Keith cupped his cheek.

“Anything you want, Reed, I’ll give it to you, I promise.”

“Such a good boy for me.” Keith kissed him deeply and walked them over to the couch, setting up another camera to film them from another angle as he handed Lance the other camera and sat him down, kneeling in front of him. “Make sure you get my good angle.” Keith grinned as he pushed Lance’s shirt up and undone his pants. “Fuck, you leaked so much.” Keith tugged Lance’s jeans down to his ankles and then slowly peeled back his underwear, a single string of precome thinning before breaking as Lance’s panties came next. “I’m so proud of you for not coming today baby.”

“I tried so hard.” Lance practically whined as Keith began stroking him slowly and loosely with his gloved hands.

“I know you did, baby, that’s why I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good boy for me, always a good boy for me.” Without warning Keith leaned forward and took Lance’s entire member without even batting an eyelid. Lance whimpered and moaned as Keith bobbed his head up and down, eyes on Lance’s face the entire time. He pulled back as he noticed the camera slipping and reached one hand up to hold it steady as he grabbed his phone with the other.

“Whenever you feel it just come baby, you deserve it.” Keith told Lance and whacked up the intensity one last time, dropping his phone and focusing every movement of his mouth and tongue on Lance’s head, stroking the rest of his member with his now free hand. Sensing that Lance was about to come Keith opened his mouth and put his tongue out, still moving the muscle against the sensitive underside of Lance’s head. 

Seconds later, Lance’s back arched beautifully, hand gripped in his own hair as he came, shooting his load mostly across the left-hand side of Keith’s face and in his hair, some landing on his tongue and in his mouth as well.

“Good boy, such a good boy cumming so hard for me.” Keith smirked and Lance dropped his hands to Keith’s arms.

“Please, please, Reed, the plug, ah! T-turn it off, please!”

“No, baby, I want one more, right now, give me another one. Right here in my mouth, I know you can.” Keith encouraged, continuing to stroke Lance hard, picking up speed.

“Fuck, K-Reed! I’m gonna cum again!”

“That’s it baby, come on angel, you can do it, do it baby, do it for me.”

“FUCK!” His back arched once again and he shot a smaller, weaker load in to Keith’s mouth, his entire body shaking as he did so. As soon as his orgasm died down, Keith hastily shut off the cameras and turned off the plug, pulling Lance down in to his lap. The one thing they kept to themselves was Lance’s aftercare routine. 

No one but Shiro had seen it other than the two of them. Which was why whenever Keith and Lance did such intense scenes, they were filmed in a studio but with Shiro, an avid photographer in his teens, as their camera man and he made sure to cut the cameras as soon as he had made Lance come.

“Good boy, you were so good for me.” Keith whispered praise as Lance shed his jeans and panties from around his ankles and wrapped himself around Keith much like a koala bear. “So good for me, you did so good baby.” He stroked Lance’s hair and shushed him and praised him until his shaking had stopped and his breathing had returned to normal.

…

A few hours of cuddling later and Keith switched the cameras on once again, positioning one on the nightstand and another in his hand as he laid on the bed in the B&B. He was hard as a rock in his jeans and Lance had recovered enough from his first two orgasms to take care of Keith. Lance climbed up on the bed wearing only Keith’s shirt from the day and some black lacy panties with matching thigh high stockings.

“I love you in my clothes.” Keith smirked as Lance straddled his lap, placing his hands-on Keith’s bare stomach.

“I love wearing your clothes.” Lance brought the neckline of the shirt up  
To his nose and closed his eyes as he took a breath. “They smell like you.”

“You like the way I smell?” Keith asked, resting his hand possessively on Lance’s thigh and stroking up and down the smooth material of the stockings.

“I love the way you smell.” Keith’s hand moved from Lance’s thigh to his own belt and unbuckled it with one hand. Lance hooked the fingers on both hands in to Keith’s waistband and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging the zipper down. Lance shuffled back and leaned forward, burying his nose in the bulge presented in Keith’s underwear, eyes never leaving the dark haired dominant.

“You like that?” He asked quietly and Lance moaned and nodded, mouthing against the fabric that contained his growing erection.

“I love the way you smell after a long day... all fucking man.” Lance tugged at both Keith’s jeans and boxer briefs, the longer haired male lifted his hips to aid him in stripping the rest of his clothing. Once his jeans and underwear were gone Lance stroked Keith a handful of times before taking him between his lips. Starting slow, Lance bobbed his head up and down a few times, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth, before pressing forward until his lips were pressed against the rough and trimmed hairs at Keith’s base.

“Fuck, look at that beautiful face.” Keith stroked Lance’s cheek softly and slipped his hand lower, pressing lightly against Lance’s throat where it was bulged out, full of his cock. After holding for as long as he could Lance pulled back, taking a deep gasp of breath and spitting on to Keith’s member, stroking as he caught his breath.

“You want it inside you?” Lance leaned forward, rubbing the head of his cock against his lips, mouthing and licking at it.

“Yeah... love your big, hard cock inside me... Always fills me up so good.”  
Keith reached over to the nightstand and produced a bottle of lube, clicking it open and squeezing some on to his tip. Lance spread the lube with his hands and wiped the excess off on the sheets.

“Turn around. I wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes sir.” Lance swung his long leg over, removed his panties, and turned around to face away from Keith. “Slowly. I wanna watch your ass swallow up every fucking inch.” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s ass, using his thumb to spread his cheeks and watch as Lance’s already stretched hole sunk down over his cock.

“Fucking gorgeous. I fucking love watching my cock in your ass, baby.” Once Lance was sat flush against Keith’s pelvis, he began grind his hips against him slowly to a rhythm heard only in his head, leaning forward and resting his palms against the bedspread, he began to lift up and down, giving Keith, and whoever purchased the film when it was finished being edited, a show that would make any man see stars.

“Fuck, keep doing that princess, grind that ass on me.” Keith pulled his hand back and returned it to Lance’s ass a second later in a sharp smack.

“Fuck, please spank me harder.” Lance begged, moaning at the feeling of Keith inside him. Keith did so, three more times before he grew impatient and set the camera aside, jostling Lance, causing the Cuban male to moan as he manhandled him in to the doggy styled position. Handheld camera long forgotten, Keith began pounding in and out of Lance, spanking his ass until he could see his handprints blossom in to beautiful red marks against the tanned skin. All the while Lance moaned and begged to be fucked harder and faster, gripping the sheets in genuine pleasure.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Lance moaned and Keith slowed his thrusts, leaning over Lance and littering his shoulders in kisses and bites. “Reed, please.” Lance begged.

“Shh, princess, you’ll come when I say you can come. You’re an insatiable slut, aren’t you? I milked you dry three hours ago and you’re already begging for my cock to make you come.”

“Please...” he whined, turning back to stare at Keith, eyes filled with unshed tears. “Please make me come, I’ve been so good for you.”

“You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that.” Keith grumbled and spanked Lance once more before pushing his shoulders down against the mattress and gripping them for leverage to fuck in to him harder and faster. Lance moaned loud, face half concealed by the sheets and hair a wild mess as Keith gripped a fistful of it, pressing him further in to the bedspread.

“Please, please, please let me come!” Lance begged.

“Come for me, slut. Come right fucking now.” Keith ground out through gritted teeth and with a yell of his name, Lance shot a third, smaller load over the camera that had shifted directly underneath him in all the commotion. Keith pulled out and held Lance open with his thumb. 

He stroked himself a few times before he came, grunting and groaning as he pushed his head back inside Lance, alongside his thumb and continued to stroke himself through his release. As usual, to mark the end of their scene, Keith shuffled back and leaned forward, coaxing his come out of Lance with his tongue. He swallowed before sitting back on his heels, exhausted and out of breath but not too tired to laugh when he saw Lance’s load streaked across the camera.

“You got the camera, Sharpshooter.” Keith chuckled and picked it up, showing it to Lance.

“Oops.” He chuckled tiredly. “Man, I’m beat.” He panted, flopping down on the bed tiredly. Keith shut off the cameras, cleaning the one that Lance had soiled before showering with his exhausted boyfriend and climbing in to bed naked, straight from the shower. Lance picked another of Keith’s shirts from his bag and put it on before curling up against his boyfriend’s chest.

...

“Has it gone up yet?” Keith asked Lance as he walked in to the house after jogging with Shiro and Cosmo.

“Yeah, people are loving it. They like it when you call me baby.” Lance  
giggled. “Holy shit, listen to this ‘Love watching Blue get fucked by Reed but I’d love to see more of his daddy too’.”

“What?” Shiro blushed and both Keith and Lance laughed.

“Come on, Cos, let’s get you a bath, you’re all dirty from the forest. Plus, Lance has to talk to his daddy.” Keith teased and Lance threw a cushion at him as he rounded the corner to head to their main bathroom, still chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading :) xx


	3. Authors note!!!

Hey all! I’m currently working on the next chapter of this fic and I need your help! All I can tell you is that I need to know which motorcycle you think would be best suited to Shiro out of four that are in my Instagram story. If you don’t have Instagram you can leave a suggestion in the comments but I’ll hopefully be posting in a few hours so please let me know ASAP!

Link to a post of mine on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwlwylwgtzg/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ul1j7d3400wc

Thanks so much! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know if you’d like me to write any scenarios with these three or any of the others :)


End file.
